The present invention allows a scuba diver to safely assemble his equipment at a comfortable height, this is an improvement over the traditional way of assembling scuba equipment. Most divers must place their scuba tank on the ground and assemble their gear while in a bent over position. This puts unnecessary strain on the lower back. Also, after finishing assembling scuba gear, the general practice is to lay the tank, with attached regulators, computers, etc. on the ground. This puts the expensive gear in a position to be stepped on, tripped over or covered in dirt. This could potentially damage critical life support gear and cause personal injury.
In order to perform what is known as “donning” a scuba unit, traditionally, a diver needs a dive buddy to lift and hold the scuba unit, which can weigh up to 50 lbs, while he adjusts it to fit. This puts unnecessary strain on the dive buddy's back. If the diver does not have a dive buddy, the diver must lift and don his gear alone. This is usually accomplished by placing the scuba unit on the bumper or tailgate of a car or truck. This is typically a problem because one must steady the scuba unit and put ones arms through the arm straps of the buoyancy compensator at the same time. This becomes a precarious balancing act as the tank may shift or slip from the bumper or tailgate.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a support and staging system for scuba equipment, which keeps the equipment off of the ground to assemble and disassemble the equipment at a comfortable height and allows the diver to safely don and doff the equipment without the help of another person.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.